


The Art Project

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining too hard to leave and Steve runs out of paper to paint on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Project

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become pretty obsessed with this ship, although I'm still concerned about accuracy with the characters! If you have any sort of constructive criticism to help me improve feel free to leave it! 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

Bucky really fucking hated the rain. Especially today. It was so heavy the streets were all flooded and he was stuck in his apartment. At least Steve was here. But the other man was painting. The humidity fucked with his asthma anyway so it wasn’t like they’d really leave even if it wasn’t flooded.

 

He groaned as he lay face down on the couch, feet hanging over one arm. He was soooooo booooooored. He heard a cough and looked up, spotting Steve standing there with a sheepish grin. “I guess I didn’t bring enough paper…I ran out…” he said quietly.

 

Bucky sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, head tilting to the side. “Well there isn’t anything to do out here. Got anything in mind?” he asked, eyebrow arched. He was a little confused as Steve blushed and cleared his throat.

 

"Well I was thinking…Maybe I could paint on you? It’s just watercolours and I could wash it off you later I just…" he stopped mid-sentence, blushing harder at Bucky’s expression.

"Okay." Bucky responded lamely, nodding. He really liked the idea of this.

 

So they were sitting on the floor of the living room, Bucky shirtless and sitting in front of Steve who was holding his pallet and a brush. Steve’s hand was trembling as he put some blue paint on the brush. He’d never painted on a PERSON before. He just sketched people.

 

Bucky made a face as the cold paint touched his back. It wasn’t unpleasant, just cold. “It’ll warm up in a moment.” Steve said softly, having noticed the goosebumps rise on Bucky’s back.

 

Bucky simply nodded, smiling faintly. He let out little sighs of happiness as he felt the brush strokes on his back. It was a nice sensation and he had a feeling Steve was enjoying it too. He could hear the other man behind him, making small noises of approval at his work. All in all, it was a nice moment.

 

Steve had seen Bucky shirtless countless times, he’d seen his back a lot of those times too. It was somehow different now though.

 

He finished the painting, smiling at his work. It wasn’t half back. He took a few pictures of it on his phone, standing up. “Alright, come on Buck. Let’s get that off your back.” he said cheerily.

 

Bucky stood up, head tilted to the side. “So soon? Are you sure? I feel kinda bad, washing it off…You put a lot of effort into it and all.” he said, shrugging.

 

Nodding, Steve took his hand. “Come on, I’ll wash it off. That way you won’t feel bad about it coming off.” he said, smiling at him.

 

They went to the shower, Steve stripping while Bucky turned on the water. By the time the water was hot enough they were both naked. Bucky got in first, holding a hand out for Steve once he was under the water.

 

They stood under the shower for a moment, holding each other and enjoying the warmth. They pulled away after a while, Steve gently pulling on Bucky’s arm so he would turn around. He grabbed the washcloth and squeezed some body wash into it, lathering it up and starting to gently wash the paint off his back.

 

Bucky really loved Steve’s hands. He loved how gentle they were, how they could create beautiful things and how they could make Bucky feel better than he had ever felt in his life.

 

Steve moved the cloth on slow spirals down and across his back. He wanted to make sure he got all of the paint off. When he reached Bucky’s lower back his free hand started to rub his rear. He liked Bucky’s ass. Everything about Bucky was tight and toned, with the exception of his arm that got fucked up in a car accident. He had trouble with that one sometimes.

 

A smirk graced Steve’s lips as he massaged Bucky’s rear end, making the other man moan softly. “Shit…Steve…” he mumbled. He turned around, not particularly caring if Steve was done washing his back, and kissed him hard. Their kisses gained passion quickly, bodies pressed close together. Bucky allowed Steve to push him against the wall, knowing he could easily overpower the other but he loved it when Steve took charge.

 

“W-We should move to the bed.” Bucky mumbled, wary of the slippery tub floor. They had tried it in the shower once, he had slipped and pulled down the shower curtain. Almost broke his arm. He didn’t want to risk it.

 

Steve laughed and kissed him on the nose. “Sounds good to me.” he said, shutting off the water and stepping out. He dried off slowly, letting Bucky watch him. The other dried off quickly, getting impatient. He picked up Steve bridal style and carried him to the bedroom, ignoring his protests.

 

He set the smaller man on the bed and crawled on after him, letting Steve push him down onto the mattress and kiss him. Bucky let out a sigh as Steve rubbed his chest, and then a moan as he scratched his nails down his chest.

 

Steve was rubbing their hips together, panting softly as he kissed Bucky. He was trying not to overdo it and send himself into an asthma attack but it was so hard with Bucky. He always wanted to just lose himself in the other man, give in to every last primal desire, but his body wouldn’t allow it.

 

He had to pull back for air and grinned down at him, an almost feral look on his face. Bucky’s lips were bruised and swollen, bright red from the kissing and biting. “You look so good Bucky.” he purred, gently stroking the side of his face. Bucky’s face reddened and he looked away.

 

“Shut up and screw me already punk.” he snapped back, embarrassed by the sappy comment. Steve laughed and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and a condom. Bucky took the condom from him, winking as he opened it. He slowly slid it onto Steve, watching his face contort with pleasure.

 

Steve grinned down at bucky, coating his fingers in lube and sliding one into Bucky. He watched the other man’s face go from one of teasing to pleasure as he found that bundle of nerves right away. He was good at making him feel good.

 

He watched the way Bucky bit his lip and arched his back, grabbing at the sheets and moaning. He loved the faces he made. Steve made sure Bucky was comfortable with the first finger before adding the second one. He curled his fingers and spread them out, trying to do as much as he could for Bucky. It was important to him that Bucky felt good and didn’t get hurt.

 

The third finger went in and he continued to make room. He liked the prep for this almost as much as the act. Bucky was always a puddle of moans and whimpers. That really got Steve going.

 

When he was finally completely stretched out Steve coated his dick with lube, pushing the tip in slowly and watching Bucky’s face. They’d done it dozens and dozens of times but he always worried. Bucky was constantly fretting over him, this was the one time the roles were reversed.

 

“Steve…Please…More.” Bucky groaned, grabbing his hips. He let Steve take as long as he needed but sometimes it was unbearable. He needed Steve to fuck him and he needed him to do it NOW. Steve complied, pushing in all the way. He pulled back out to the tip and then went back in, starting out slow but gaining speed pretty quickly.

 

Soon Bucky was was writhing under Steve, whimpering his name as the other man fucked him. Steve grinned down at Bucky, loving the faces he made while they went at it. He reached down and started to stroke Bucky, his grin getting wider at the reaction it caused.

 

“Ah~ Ah, fuck, Steve.” he groaned, one hand on Steve’s hip and the other white knuckling the sheets. Steve just moaned his name and kept it up, stroking in time with his hips. He sped up a little more, feeling closer to his edge. It was almost frantic at this point.

 

Bucky came with a cry of Steve’s name, Steve following soon after. The blonde pulled out and collapsed next to his boyfriend, breathing heavily. Bucky watched him, trying to catch his own breath. “You gonna be alright Steve?” he asked, stroking his hair.

 

Steve nodded, grinning. “Of course. God that was great.” he said, closing his eyes as his breathing started to even out finally. Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead, getting up and cleaning himself off.

By the time he got back Steve was fast asleep, passed out from the activities. Bucky just smiled fondly at him and crawled into bed with him, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
